


Pack 101

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Pack Dynamics, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: The scent of tears on the wind interrupts his hunt and sends Sesshomaru back to his pack. He arrives in the aftermath of the attack and while his pack is safe, they are emotionally injured. Sesshomaru will not allow any sort of injury stand, not so long as he draws breath and a different sort of hunt begins.No 11. PSYCH 101Defiance | Struggling | Crying
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pack 101

He scented the tears first, and it sent his hackles up. He had left his pack secure in a clearing before going to hunt; there should be no reason to be scenting tears, not unless someone had made one of the females weep- if it was Jaken again, he was going to kill the little-

Sesshomaru strode out of the forest into the clearing where he'd left his pack and paused. Truthfully he didn't need his eyes to earn an understanding of what happened, not when his nose could do a far better job. However, though he'd never admit it, his pup's tears temporarily stopped him. 

Jaken was on the ground, not yet dead, but sporting quite a few bandages - Holly's work. Holly herself sat to the side, cradling the pup, Rin, to her breast. Rin was the cause of the scent; she was crying, but not hurt, that much he was sure of in a moment. In fact, Jaken alone seemed to be injured. 

Sesshomaru shot a look at Holly and growled low in his throat; she was sporting a bruise at her cheek and a growing bump at her head. Her eyes flicked to his, unsurprised by his presence, she'd scented him on the wind long before he revealed himself. Without words, he demanded she tell him off the situation, even as Rin gave a particularly loud sob when she realized he was present. However, Rin did not pull from her adoptive mother; she knew he would not be the one to comfort her. He would be the one to destroy the enemy. 

"It was three hours ago," Holly reported as she soothed Rin's hair down, "six men-" those fingers shook, "they grabbed Rin-" the guilt was thick in her scent and throat, "one was a half-demon. He used Rin as a hostage, and they knocked me out." 

Sesshomaru filled in the details from there, Jaken must have arrived to earn his injuries. Followed by Holly waking up to the unknown and handling the situation.

"Do they live?" he couldn't scent much blood, but her abilities did not often leave any. 

"Yes, milord," Jaken spoke up from the side, "milady Holly killed the half-demon spawn, and the human scum fled." 

Good. Holly had prioritized the pup and pack then had handled Jaken and Rin instead of pursuing the weaklings, something that was his job. 

Sesshomaru stepped forward, toward Holly, and ran a claw through Rin's hair. Then he brushed Holly's forehead with his wrist, scenting her. "Rid the guilt from your scent, you did well." The green of her eyes burned as she tried to do precisely that. He suspected by the time he returned, she would accomplish it.

"This Sesshomaru will return." Once the humans had died under his claws, then he would return to his pack and reassure his mate of her position. 

Sesshomaru strode from the clearing and scented the air. The half-demon body had been left downwind from him, but with the change in the wind, he could smell its decaying body and the path the humans had taken. 

Following them in the dark was effortless. They stumbled like pups, took no care in covering their tracks. 

It took him mere minutes to catch up and to return to his pack. 

The longest of that time was spent insuring they screamed and insuring no sign of their blood was left upon his person. His mate did not like the scent of a fresh kill, pathetically human of her, but he respected her desire to not scent it upon him. Just as he expected her to rid herself of the human sink after she visited their cities.

Rin was asleep by the time he returned, cried herself into a fitful rest that Holly calmly soothed with a flick of her fingers. Holly ensured the girl would dream well with the magic at her disposal. His father would have approved, of that he was certain. 

"Mate." 

"Sesshomaru," Holly lifted her gaze from Rin's form, "I used leftovers for dinner." Holly ensured Sesshomaru, when he returned, would not have to return to his hunt, not just yet. She was well aware that it had been interrupted by the scent of tears on the air, making him concerned enough to turn back. 

"Very well." He moved closer, ignored Jaken, who had likewise fallen asleep and lowered herself behind Holly. With a gentleness unexpected of him, he pulled Holly back until she was settled between his legs. He kept her safe within his grip, while Rin was kept safe within hers. "You have no reason to fear, this Sesshomaru will ensure none approach, man or yokai." 

"I know it here," she tapped her heart, "but my brain isn't cooperating." Holly hadn't liked feeling so… weak, but it kept happening through-out her life. She always seemed a bit too late, a bit too slow to protect those she considered hers. Almost like she was cursed. 

"This Sesshomaru will train you," he decided simply. His mate was feeling weak, so he would ensure she had no reason to continue to feel so. He would commission a sword made of his own fangs, so he could protect Holly even when he was apart from her.

"You're going to hate doing that," Holly muttered, "my form will be terrible, and you'll get annoyed." 

"Regardless." He would train her if it made her feel safer, if it made the pack stronger, then he would teach her. 

"Regardless then." Holly agreed and finally allowed herself to settle. 


End file.
